thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jayda Idylwyld
Jayda Osa Idylwyld is a female tribute from District 3, originally created by Billie (The Targaryen of District 4). She is a member of the Idylwyld family. jayda irl.jpg jayda lunaii.png Basic Information Age: '''I'm 17 years of age. '''Gender: '''I'm of the female gender. '''Birthday: '''My birthday is on September 13th. '''Hair Colour: '''My hair colour is naturally brown, but I dyed some parts of it blonde. Now, I have brown hair with blonde highlights. '''Eye Colour: '''I consider my eyes to be green, but people say they're forest green. '''Height: '''My height is around 5'9. '''Weapon(s): '''My main weapon is the axe. My secondary weapons are not actual weaponry but characteristics I possess; my resourcefulness and my intelligence. In my opinion, resourcefulness and intelligence are weapons because they can aid me and put me at a great advantage. '''Family: *My father is Edgar Idylwyld. *My mother is Imelda Morrisen (my mother didn't take my father's surname at marriage, instead she kept her maiden name). *My younger sister is Marie Idylwyld. *And then there's my several relatives. 'Home: '''My home is the Idylwyld Mansion located in District 3 and District 3 is in, well, Panem. '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''I only one occupation. I explore and find anything from the era before Panem. '''Usual affiliation: '''I'm only affiliated with my family. '''Usual alliance: '''In the Games, I would definitely not ally with the Careers. I don't like them, but I wouldn't say that out loud. I'd ally with some tributes and then later on, maybe when there's a couple of tributes remaining in the arena, instead of betraying them, because I'm smart enough to not do something as stupid as that, I'd leave the alliance and become a loner. '''Love Interest(s): '''I've never been in love with anyone romantically or had a relationship with anyone, but I do know that some people of the opposite gender have had what society calls a "crush" on me. They probably still do. But I'm not interested in anyone romantically right now and I know that those who do like me either want me for my looks or want me as a "prized possession" due to my family name. Backstory I was born on September 13th, when autumn was making it's arrival. I was born to Imelda Morrisen, the sister of one of the Idylwyld Militia soldiers, and Edgar Idylwyld, the founder of a gamemaking company, being their only child at the time. Just nine months before my birth, they had gotten married. Thanks to my father, I was born into the prestigious and wealthy Idylwyld family, who wanted world domination. The Idylwylds are considered to be one of the most powerful families in Panem, maybe even the most powerful. We had influence over several industries. We even had influence over the government. According to my parents, there were people who wanted to be a part of the family and there were people who wanted the family dead. Luckily for me, I was born into a "branch" of the main family, located in District 3. Our branch of the family's main source of influence was over the gamemaking industry, especially due to my father being a patron of the industry, as well as founder of his own gamemaking company. Here in District 3, my family was well-liked. From what I had observed, nobody here wanted to kill us. There was a reason behind this, however. My parents were kind hearted people. They always did whatever they could to help out the district's impoverished when they were not busy. As a result, they gained an incredible amount of respect for it. My parents also disagreed with the family's goal and the actions of the majority of the family, but they concealed these personal views carefully. My parents being kind and rich meant that I had a nice upbringing. When I was five, my parents had another daughter, who they named Marie. I adored Marie upon seeing her for the first time (I still do. She's my best friend, as well as my sister). While my mother focused on looking after Marie, my father decided to enroll me into school. I was scared, despite Father telling me that it was going to be okay. And he was right. It was okay. At school, teachers looked at me in awe. I was confused but relieved that they were friendly, not knowing the true reason as to why they were being nice. Fellow pupils, even those who were several years older than me, respected me. Due to this, I enjoyed school. My parents were happy for me. I was becoming popular as a lot of people wanted to be my friend. I was kind to everyone so I assumed that was the reason why they wanted to be my friend. I also liked lessons. One day, a girl, who was in the same lessons as me, approached me. I learned during lessons that her name was Callia and that she was a very curious person who liked to explore. ''"Hey Jayda, wanna see something cool?" "Sure." I replied. And so I followed Callia. She led me to one of the classrooms nearby. "Well this is a nice classroom." "That's not the surprise, silly." Callia walked over to a combination lock (I didn't know that it was a combination lock at the time), which was behind the teacher's desk. I watched as Callia pressed several numbers on the lock, revealing a secret door. "Woah." "Still not the surprise." The secret door revealed a secret stone passageway, with a spiral staircase. I followed Callia down the spiral staircase to end up in what was the most incredible library I've ever seen. Chandeliers, paintings and thousands of bookcases, filled with books. "This is incredible." Callia quickly became my best friend. When we were not reading in the underground library or exploring, we were playing Personality Strengths and weaknesses Song Inspiration Inspiration Notable relationships Family Fate Gallery Trivia *Jayda is the first tribute of mine to have her profile in first person. *Jayda shares her middle name with Osa Johnson, an American adventurer. Category:Unfinished Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Females Category:Billie's Tributes Category:District 3 Category:17 year olds